Homecoming
by KittyKatz009
Summary: It had been a year since he last saw her and he craved her like she was the finest wine. Written for EdWin Smut Week 2018. Day 2 prompt: Oral


Winry tapped her foot impatiently, arms crossed as she stared down the platform, waiting for any sign of the impending train. Ed had called the night before to tell her that he was catching the first train back to Resembool from Central in the morning. He had wanted to be back home the night before, however, his train from Creta to Central ran late, so he had to make do with coming back the next day. She saw the faint outlines of smoke and heard the whistle of the horn in the distance and her heart began to race. It had been almost a year since she had seen Edward, a year since his awkwardly endearing proposal on this very platform. And oh God, did she miss him terribly. In that span of time she finished her apprenticeship with Garfiel, and Edward learned how to use a phone more regularly, something that she was greatly appreciative of. Hearing his voice, especially on some of her more challenging days, was something that made her heart soar with joy. Even though the calls were always brief because of the international charges, even hearing from him for five minutes could make a terrible day turn around so quick.

The train finally eased its way to a stop and she was basically vibrating as the doors opened and the few passengers exited. All restraint went out the window when she spotted the familiar mop of blonde hair, and she propelled herself forward crying out his name, her arms circling his waist as she buried her face in his chest, trying to stifle the tears of happiness. He stumbled from the force of her impact before his face split into a wide grin, dropping his suitcase and twining his arms around her, squeezing her close.

"Winry," he whispered, his face nuzzling her cheek while he inhaled her scent. It was something he so desperately missed while he was gone. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too, you idiot," she cried, pulling back to look at him with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. He gently wiped them away as he leaned in to give her a soft kiss, making both of their faces heat up. While they were no strangers to intimacy, with them exploring the other before he embarked on his trip, public displays were still new to them. They parted, and he rested his forehead against hers, one hand trailing down to twist his fingers with hers.

"Let's go home," he smiled. She nodded, breaking their embrace save for their connected hands. He grabbed his suitcase and followed her as they made their way through the countryside back home.

The moment he entered their bedroom after his shower, she ambushed him, her mouth meeting his as her fingers tangled in his wet locks. His surprise was muffled, quickly turning into a groan as his hands settled on her hips, pulling her close. Her tongue pressed against his lips, silently begging him to let her in and he opened his mouth quickly, his tongue rubbing against hers. He whined when she suddenly pulled back, looking at him with curious eyes.

"Ed? What is that?" she asked, pointing to his mouth and cocked his eyebrow in confusion. Confusion turned to understanding as he grinned wildly, sticking his tongue out just enough for her to see the small stud embedded in it. Her eyes widened as she stared at the jewelry before looking up at him expectantly.

"You like it? I got it not too long after I arrived in Creta. It's so cool!" he said excitedly.

"What on earth possessed you to get your tongue pierced?" she asked incredulously.

"You have lots of piercings and I kinda wanted one myself. But with Colonel- no Brigadier Bastard having me still working under him doing research, I had to get one that wasn't super noticeable," he explained.

"You're incredible," she laughed, shaking her head. Sometimes she really wondered how far he would go to keep his aesthetic alive, and then he goes and does something like this. No wonder she loved him.

"You never said if you liked it," he murmured, fingers tracing patterns on the skin of her hip, causing her to shudder and twist her fingers deeper into his hair. The piercing intrigued her, as much as she didn't want to admit it to herself. The contrast between the cool metal and his hot tongue was something that she found herself both enjoying and craving more of.

"I do like it," she admitted finally as she stood on her tiptoes to pepper kisses up his jaw. "I do wonder," she whispered, tracing the shell of his ear with her tongue. "-what it would feel like in other places," she finished, biting his earlobe lightly, and he rewarded her with a groan.

"Fuck Winry," he sighed, fingers tightening on her hips before he hoisted her up suddenly, causing her to squeak in surprise, legs locking around his hips as he held her up by her ass, making his way over to their bed in a few quick strides. She bounced slightly as her back hit the mattress and she shifted her hips slightly to accommodate his weight now resting on her. A loud moan tore from his mouth as her hips brushed against his hardening member, causing her to blush.

"Someone is eager," she teased as she repeated the motion of her hips, delighted with the sounds he was making.

"I haven't seen you or touched you in a year, Winry. Then you have to go and say those things, so of course I am eager," he grunted out, rocking himself into her a couple times, causing her back to arch.

"Oh God, please Edward," she cried out, hands tugging sharply on his hair. She was confused when she felt one of his hands reaching back and pushing on her ankles, making her loosen her hold on his hips. Her legs fell to the bed, parting so he could better adjust himself between her.

"Let's just see how this piercing feels on your body," he whispered hotly in her ear, his hands inching up under her shirt. She whimpered as his fingers brushed against her hardening nipples, one of her hands detangling from his hair to run up and down his bare chest, trying to re-memorize the feeling of it. She sat up slightly, releasing her hold on his hair as he tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it behind him before trailing kisses down her neck, nipping lightly then soothing the wound with his tongue.

"Ed!" she cried as his tongue traced circles around her nipple, making sure to drag his piercing across the tip. She scrunched her eyes shut as her back arched, leaning her breast into his mouth more. Her hands clawed at his shoulder as he switched his attention over to the other breast, making sure to treat it with the same reverence as he gave the first.

"Such a good reaction so far," he grinned as he lifted up to look down at her, loving the sight of her red cheeks and heaving chest as she panted.

"Oh shut up and continue," she choked out, pulling him down roughly into a fiery kiss. He swallowed her moans as his tongue played with hers, one hand massaging her breast and the other sliding down her torso and beneath her skirt and panties where he toyed with her trim curls before rubbing small circles on her clit. She writhed against his hand as he teased her, hips lifting ever so slightly as she tried to coax his fingers down into her.

"Ed why?" she cried when they broke for air as he withdrew his hand from between her legs.

"Because, I want you to come on my face," he smiled wolfishly, pushing her skirt and panties down her hips as he trailed kisses downward. She shimmied her hips, kicking the garments across the room once they were around her ankles. She moaned loudly when she felt him pressing kisses against her thigh, and when she looked down, she saw him smirking from between her legs before he leaned forward, licking her from her opening to her clit tentatively.

"Shit Ed!" she cried as he settled into a rhythm of licks, tongue alternating between circling and flicking at her clit, making sure to drag the tongue stud against her over sensitive flesh with every pass. The small metal ball felt so wonderful as it rolled against her, causing her legs to twitch and more wetness to leak from her.

"God I missed your taste," he whispered huskily before dragging his tongue down to her opening, letting it tease her entrance before thrusting it inside, dragging it against her walls. Forget the feeling of the tongue ring against her clit; this was so much better. Her hands weaved in his hair, tugging sharply when he would hit a wonderful spot inside her. His fingers manipulated her clit and she felt herself barreling toward release faster than she thought possible.

"Edward!" she cried out when his fingers pinched her clit lightly in tandem with another rough thrust of his tongue sent her over the edge, her thighs lifting and squeezing against his cheeks. She could hear his muffled moans and feel his grin as he lapped up all of her juices. She panted as she came down from her high, releasing the death grip she had on his face when she felt him nudge her thigh with his cheek.

"God damn Winry, that was hot," he murmured as he smiled at her, leaning over her. "I'm guessing the tongue ring feels really good then?" She pulled him to her roughly in response, tongue tangling with his and she had to stifle a moan at the taste of herself on him. Her hands clawed at his loose sweatpants, trying to rid him of them. Getting the hint, he quickly shed them, stroking himself lightly.

"What was that about someone being eager?" he teased, dragging his tip up and down her folds.

"Shut up, Ed. I need you now!" she moaned, pulling him back down for another kiss. He needed no further prompting, guiding himself to her entrance and sinking into her at a torturously slow pace, a groan ripping from his throat at her hot walls clenching at him, pulling him in deeper until he was fully sheathed. He wasted no time in setting a rhythm, his own desire to find release taking over. Her legs locked around his hips, her own rising to meet him thrust for thrust as she raked her nails down his back, crying out as his hands manipulated her breasts and his mouth nipped at her neck.

"Fuck Win, I'm close," he grunted, thrusts picking up speed and force. He was sure she was going to leave marks down his back, but he could care less. All he needed right now was to come.

"Me-me too," she panted, back arching as he twisted a nipple lightly. One of her hands snaked between them, rubbing circles at her clit because oh God, she needed to come again and she needed to come with him. The combined efforts of her fingers with his thrusts was all it took for her to reach her peak, his name the only thing she could scream as she clenched down on him, eyes screwing shut as she let herself ride the waves of pleasure for a second time.

"Winry," he groaned, eyes snapping shut as he thrusted a few more times before his release took over, spilling into her as his hips stilled. Her walls milked him for every drop, the pressure the most wonderful form of torture. He panted as he came down from the high, eyes opening as lifted up and dropped kisses across her cheeks while the quakes of her body lessened. Her eyes fluttered open, chest heaving with labored breaths as she smiled up at him. He returned the smile, leaning down to give her a languid kiss before sliding himself out of her and rolling over to lie on his back, pulling her on top of his sweat-slicked chest.

"Welcome home," she whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck and leaving a small kiss there.

"There's no place I'd rather be."


End file.
